howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Time to Skrill
}} "A Time to Skrill" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on January 8, 2016. Overview Plot The Skrill broke free from its imprisonment in the glacier near to Outcast Island. And it was really angry at Hiccup and Toothless , it gone out to seek revenge on them. As the last place it saw the two was on Outcast Island, then the Skrill headed over there, and it laid siege over Outcast Island causing so much destruction that it forced the Outcasts to flee. Then Hiccup and the gang are on Outcast Island, trying to investigate the cause of all the destruction, but they failed to find any boulders, arrows, or anything else, as their first suspicion was a Dragon Hunter attack, they soon came across a scorch mark which Hiccup and Fishlegs recognized as it belonged to the Skrill, Then Hiccup led the Riders to the glacier where they sealed the Skrill and they found out that it was free. And baffled on where the Skrill was headed, Fishlegs pointed out that the Skrill would gravitate towards storms, then Snotlout soon realized that the storm was headed for Berk. Soon after, the Skrill laid siege over Berk, however, the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary tried to stop it, but they're taken down by the Skrill very quickly, Then Spitelout's directly hit, and he fell to the ground, luckily he landed on some sandbags for a soft landing. Then Toothless confronted the Skrill, as their blast impact each other, and causing a huge electrical surge, then Toothless plummeted to the ground, and he also landed in some sandbags for a soft landing, then Hiccup releases his prototype flight suit, and he landed on Skullcrusher. Then the Riders quickly established that the Skrill's out seeking revenge on Hiccup and Toothless. Then Spitelout started to talk gibberish, similar to how Snotlout did in Defenders of Berk. Then Hiccup made a plan to lure the Skrill back into the glacier, well, they are able to lure the in Skrill, but when Hiccup and Toothless entered the tunnel, the Skrill stopped outside (that scene shown the intelligence of the Skrill) and then Fishlegs speculated that the Skrill known that it's a trap, and therefore, it caused Hiccup's plan to backfire, as the Skrill tried to seal them two inside instead, however, ultimately due to the Skrill being distracted by the other riders, Hiccup and Toothless managed to escape. Then the Skrill chased Hiccup and Toothless, and soon it ended up blasting Toothless's tail fin. Luckily they landed on a Dragon Hunter ship, and Hiccup used a sail to repair Toothless' tail fin. Then Hiccup led the Skrill to the Dragon Hunters, who managed to take it down with their Dragon Root arrows, then Hiccup attempted to get to it first, but the Dragon Hunters stopped him, consequently leading to the Dragon Hunters in possession of the Skrill. Then Hiccup flew back to Dragon's Edge, then Tuff accused Hiccup of changing sides, and joining the Dragon Hunters, thanks to the symbol on Toothless' tail, Then Hiccup explained the whole situation, and he came up with a plan to save the Skrill. Then they found the Dragon Hunters camp, then Spitelout and Snotlout acted as a distraction, while the others when to found the Skrill, then they came across a cage submerged in the water containing the Skrill, however, the Dragon Hunters captured them all. Then Hiccup made a break for it, and then he ordered Toothless to knock the cage onto lthe and. Once the cage was out of the water, the Skrill unleashed lightning, broke free, and it destroyed the Drag on Hunters camp. Then Spitelout grabbed a dragon root arrow, and he fired it at the Skrill. Then the Riders took the Skrill to the glacier to trap it again. But Hiccup stopped them, and he explained that if they trapped it again, they're just as bad as the Dragon Hunters, but they're just using a different cage. Then Hiccup set it free, then it bowed to Hiccup and Toothless, who bowed back, and then it rode a lightning bolt into the clouds, and it finally received freedom. Then the Skrill shot a lightning bolt at Spitelout, which it brought his voice back, allowing him to voice his anger at Snotlout, for using his muted condition to put words in his mouth. Trivia *The title of the episode is most likely a reference to a movie based on a book called "A Time to Kill." *The Skrill is the same one from "A View to a Skrill, Parts 1 and 2". *Tuffnut said that "The Skrill is Gone," would be a good title for a song. This most likely refers to the song The Thrill is Gone by B.B. King. *Bucket and Mulch were not with the Auxiliary Riders when the Skrill attacked Berk. *Hiccup mentions the Dragon Hunters have a new net launcher. Similar to the ones Eret used in How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Apparently, Tuffnut has a picture of Hiccup above his bed. *Dagur questions if it was his birthday, like how Alvin did in "Defiant One". *This is the first episode where Toothless wears one of his new tail designs from "Gone Gustav Gone". *This is the episode in which we first see the Skrill's ability to ride lightning. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson Enemies *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Frozen Skrill *Skullcrusher *Fanghook *Kingstail *Gothi's Gronckle *Sven's Nightmare Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Skrill *Rumblehorn *Terrible Terror Locations *Dragon's Edge **Dragon's Edge Stables **Clubhouse *Isle of Berk **Haddock House *Outcast Island *Unnamed Islands Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Old Axe *Astrid's Kransen *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships Events *Dragon Hunter War References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Media